


And so it began (with a pull of the trigger)

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, excessive use of bro and dude, is this even crack.., this is more like bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Kuroo v.s. Tsukki and Akaashi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And so it began (with a pull of the trigger)

**Author's Note:**

> I..don't know what this is. But I was working on Soffy's birthday fic and I know she loves bokukuro so that's what this started as. I still don't know what happened but HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOFFY?? <33

"Okay, we've locked onto the target, three more feet will put him directly in our line of fire. We must act fast. Copy.

  
"Psst. I copy you loud and clear. I see the target. I'm moving a bit closer and we'll attack on my mark. Copy."

  
"Psst. Received and understood. Copy."

  
Bokuto pulled the walkie talkie down from his mouth and grinned widely, his body straining from keeping still.

They'd been at this for twenty minutes now, tracking their...target. He tilted his head slightly and raised his already high eyebrows at his partner.

  
Kuroo raised one eyebrow in response and gestured for him not to move too much, the leaves wouldn't care about giving away their position.

  
Bokuto nodded slowly and saw the 'target' walking slowly and cautiously just outside of their hiding place.  
Kuroo held up three fingers and slowly counted down.

3…

2..

1!!

Both of them suddenly sprang from their spots, arms raised high and a hefty cry leaving their mouths as nerf bullets rained down.

  
"GOTCHA TSUUUUKII!!"

  
Tsukki was jean clad with a t shirt, now covered in bright orange nerf bullets that stuck briefly to his cheek, neck, and arms before limply falling to the grassy ground.

  
He didn't look amused.

  
Kuroo strutted around Tsukki, a saucy grin on his face.

  
"Tsukki? You let your guard down, your senpai is _so_ disappointed."

  
Tsukki rolled his eyes while simultaneously pushing Bokuto, who was making weird faces, out of his face.

  
"I don't really care."  
Kuroo was about to shake his head in mock sadness when suddenly a thought occurred to him.

  
"Where's Akaashi?"

  
Bokuto stopped his childish boasting quickly and narrowed his eyes in thought.  
"He was…with Tsukki?"

Kuroo rolled his eyes.

  
"Obviously not anymore dude."

  
Kuroo and Bokuto turned to Tsukki and raised their plastic guns threateningly.

  
"Where's the sneaky owl Tsukki. If you tell us now, we'll make the punishment less severe."

  
Tsukki shrugged and Kuroo knew they had a problem on their hands when he saw a smirk stretch across his face.

  
He only realized this too late.

  
"BOKU-"

_Phew_

  
The nerf bullet made a pop noise as it hit Bokuto right on the side of his neck.

  
Bokuto's eyes went wide and a gasp escaped him as he fell down at Tsukki's feet.

  
Kuroo looked at the scene with a horrified expression before he let out an enraged cry and fired aimlessly at the area the attack came from.

  
"You barbarian!!"

  
It was all for nothing, because not a second later, a nerf bullet made it's mark, right on kuroo's forehead.

  
He let out a cry and fell limply to the floor with a thump.

  
Akaashi jumped down from his position in the tree and walked over Kuroo and Bokuto's lax bodies.

  
He gave Tsukki a small grin and a high five before they started to walk back toward the house.

  
"I'm never playing with them again, they're too dramatic."

  
"I don't blame you. We're having a nerf gun war with two idiots in your backyard."

  
Their speaking got more unintelligible as they got closer to the Tsukki's house but Bokuto and Kuroo were still on the ground by the time the other two had entered the house. Their arms were spread and legs were spread, but their eyes open.

  
"I can't believe they beat us."

  
"We were against Tsukki _and_ Akaashi...that's just not fair."

  
Bokuto nodded in agreement and Kuroo sighed and stood to his feet.  
"Well. We'll get them back, can't let them have this win going to their heads."

  
Kuroo reached his hand down to help Bokuto up when it was suddenly pushed away.

  
"Leave me here bro. Let me wallow in my own pity and failure."

  
"Dude, what the fuck, it's not that-"

  
"I have failed the system."

  
Kuroo stared confusingly at Bokuto and nodded slowly.

  
"I feel you bro, I do. But If we let them know this win hurt us…we definitely won't be able to make a comeback."

  
Bokuto looked up at Kuroo and then with a reaffirmed nod, took his hand to hoist himself up.

  
Bokuto put an arm around Kuroo and hid his face in his shoulder while Kuroo patted him and told him reassuring things.

  
"Don't worry dude, we got them next time."  
"It's just a little loss."  
"I got you bro, I got you…"

  
When they walked into the house, Tsukki and Akaashi were watching TV, plates on their laps of half eaten sandwiches.

  
They couldn't deny the disbelief that formed on their faces when they saw the pair.

  
"Why," they thought at the same time, "are they so pathetic...?"

  
Kuroo patted Bokuto's back and led him to Tsukki's room.

  
"Come on bro, I'll give you a massage."

  
"Thanks bro..."

  
"That's what bros are for."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, I'm sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting soffy but I laughed so hard writing this. I find myself hilarious (I'm not u.u)


End file.
